


Chasing Truths

by Penguinpoet



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: A lot of the Main Characters of WKM will be mostly mentions, Blood with slight gore, Horror, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Spoilers for WKM, This fic is base on a theory I have and will explain on the last chapter, mentions of suicide tw, will add more tags if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinpoet/pseuds/Penguinpoet
Summary: It's been ninety-seven years since the events that happen at the Markiplier manor. It's 2017, the manor lives on abandon and as a ghost story. But in the last five years, people mysteriously end up dead outside of the manor. To the everyone in the city, it's a mansion full of evil since people either end up vanish or dead. A young college student by the name of Jade doesn't believe in the ghost stories that she is told. She believes there is more going on and she wants to find what that is. With her best friend, Thomas, they plan to go there and undercover the truth of what really happen that night in 1920. But what she didn't know is, that some ghost stories might had hold truths of their own.
Kudos: 2





	1. All Nighters and Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time posting a fanfic on this site. I'm a huge fan of WKM and I love the characters. And more so I love lore in it and the theories fans come up with. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and others that will be out soon. By the way, this fanfic takes place after Wilford 'motherloving' Warfstache and Damien, but before ADWM and AHWM. You'll see why by the end of the story~

Markiplier Manor.

It was mansion that was once own by an actor from the 1920's. I forgot what guy's name was. But who cares about some asshole who owned it! It's the mansion that is the most important part here. You see back in the 1920's, there was a strange phenomenon that happen there. People who were inside of that place, vanished in a single night. The owner of the manor was hosting a small party according to an eyewitness who was an ex-employee, a chef or a grounds keeper if I remember right, in the tabloids from back then. The old newspapers clippings I found at the college library went into a little more detail about the events at that night. All the eyewitness said was something about curses and dead bodies walking around. Of course everyone didn't believe him then. That is until even more stranger things happen over the years. There three unsolvable cases happen around that place.

In 1940's, two people, a young teenage couple, were found dead in the garden outside of the mansion. The police files said they were found beating to death. Their faces was almost unrecognizable with how badly the crime scene photos were. Their bones were so broken that you can almost see one of them poke out a little around the elbow, even the noses were smash in and there was so much blood on their faces. It was uncertain if it was fight gone wrong or they were attacked by an unknown person. With no suspects and little to no evidence, the case went cold for years.

The second case takes place in the 1970's. A man who bought the manor at the time was found by his wife, dead. She woke up on that morning and found her husband in the swimming pool also outside of the mansion. He drowned around 1AM from what on the files said. The police thought it was wife who killed him at first, but there was no signs of a struggle on the victim's body. Although there was something stranger on the victim's body, his fingernails were chipped. Why was that strange you ask? There were scratch marks on the concrete ground, around the pool area. As if he was drag against his will into that pool. But the case was rule out as a suicide regardless. Why? I don't know. But I had a feeling something fishy about that. 

And now we are on the last case. The third case in 2012, 5 years ago, a high school student, was found dead after his parents called saying he was missing few days before. He was at the manor's front door on the steps, stabbed to death. He was stabbed thirty-seven times around the chest and stomach areas. I couldn't bare looking at the crime scene photos of that case. Maybe because I remember this guy. He used go around my old high school and leave graffiti everywhere he went. Gym lockers, bathroom walls and one time on the principal's desk. He was pretty much a funny guy from what I remember. He loved his art. I guess he was going to leave his graffiti art on the Markiplier manor that night and...well, it ended horribly. Anyway same thing happen again and the police found no evidence or a killer. I think a year later after that, the parents moved away to another city. And then, they closed off and locked all gates so no one could enter that mansion.

I finally tear my eyes away from those files and remove my glasses for a moment to rub my eyes. I should really stop with all these all nighters. But every time I tried to sleep, my mind is full of that mansion.

_That fucking mansion!_

Questions only filled up in my head the more my mind wonders. How could so many people vanish in a single night? And if they were dead, where are the bodies? There's not a single drop of blood in the police reports for 1920's case. Curses? Dead people getting up and walking around? Ridiculous! I don't believe in the stories about that place being haunted. The eyewitness that talked about it before, he's either just lying or out of his mind. Curse and zombies or whatever don't exist! As for the other cases after that, I can't help but be intrigued by this weird mansion. Every case always ends the same. No evidence. No suspects. The police just suddenly stop getting involved about this after the fourth victim was found. Could this be a cover up? If so, why? Could the mayor or some other powerful people are the ones covering it up? So many questions, but not enough answers.

_Just what in the hell is going on at the Markiplier manor?_

My name is Jade. I'm a college student who wants to be a famous journalist some day. I want to be the kind of journalist who wants to get the truth, no matter what it took. Of course at my college where I write for the school's blog, not everyone is a fan of my writing. In the past I may have wrote a few articles that were embellish and people got mad at for it. Not my fault if the truth I was given was a little boring. It's all about showing the truth in an exciting way. Readers would eat gossip and shocking stories like a bear eating honey. I never said I was a good person anyway if truths happen to hurt people's feelings. Truths are the most important thing in the world and everybody has the right to get them. So this story about the Markiplier manor cases is exactly what I need to help me get a huge step to reaching towards my goals of my dream career. I put all the police files away inside a brown folder and set them to the side for now. I let out a yawn and stretch my arms for a moment. Just how long have I been sitting here at my desk? Hours maybe? I picked up my cell phone that was also on my desk and looked at the time.

"Damn, it's six in the morning?"

I was shocked it was already the next day. It was 10PM one moment and the next the sun was about to raise. I only had a few hours before classes start soon. Great! No, no not great. I really wish I could sleep in, but Thomas would only get pissed off if I skip school just for that. I better give him a call and ask if he could give me a ride to school. Thomas has been my friend since we were in middle school. He's bit of a goody two-shoes and a huge dork. But if I ask him to help me with something, even if it's bad, he would help after complaining about a few times. He knows he can't win against my hardheadedness. Like there was this time we broke into our old high school's science lab and we free a bunch of frogs that were going to be used for dissection test we had that week. I still remember that night and the conversation we had before we got the frogs out. I still laugh about it to this day.

* * *

_"Jay-Jay, w-we really shouldn't be doing this! What if the janitor catches us?" Thomas said while opening a window so we can make our escape._

_"We'll be fine, relax. If we stick to the plan, we're home free. And come on, think of the poor little froggies~"_

_I then gently picked up one of the frogs that was in the tank and held it up to Thomas's face(not super close to his face). I then spoke in a baby like voice as if the frog was really the one talking to him._

_"Pwease, Tommy! Save us! Pwease don't let get us cut up and have our guts pull out. It will be very owie if that happen and-"_

_"Fuck! Okay, okay! I'll stop whining and help you free the frogs. Just no more of that shit, okay? And you're lucky you're my best friend and I like animals too."_

_I couldn't help but have a stupid looking smirk on my face. It's always fun to break a rule with your best friend as I always say. After we quietly left the school, we left in Thomas's car and drove far away enough away from the school. We set frogs free once we found a close enough river, mission accomplished! I think Thomas was happy as they hop away to freedom. After a job well done, we went to get ice cream and a bunch of snacks at a convenient store. We went to an empty parking lot and sat on top of the hood of the car. We just talked the whole night about stupid shit we could think of while I stuffed my face with ice cream and Thomas hogging all the chips. We stay there till the sun came up._

* * *

That was one of my favorite memories to be honest. We would just talk about anything and time go by really fast before we knew it. From talking about our favorite TV shows, dreams, school gossip, his favorite video games and me talking about my writing to anything that came to mind. Thomas is really the only friend I can trust and he believes in me and my idea career. You would think we would be boyfriend and girlfriend by this point by how we act, but I just don't see him that way. He's just my friend. And I rather be single and married to my work. I'm sure he feels the same anyway. Once I was done with memory lane, I pulled up Thomas's number on my phone and tap the call button. After a few rings later, I heard a voice on the other end saying 'hello?' I knew he would be up at this ungodly hour. Thomas has always been a morning person anyway. Which is something I will never understand. 

"Hey, it's me. Can you give me a ride to school? I don't feel like taking the bus today."

"Did you stay up late again? Because you are never up this early. Normally, I would be the one who calls you to wake up."

"Yep, but I got good news! I got the police record box on the mansion cases. From boring reports to crime scene reports. I took notes and read them all night."

"Anything we don't know about so far? I couldn't find too much at the public library. Wait, how did you get those? From your dad?"

"A few things here and there. But it's not enough to paint a story on what happen and what the police are covering up. And when your the daughter of the city's police captain, you can go into the evidence storage room and say you were told to get something back there. Those people need to do better if a college student like me can get away with taking a box or two."

"You stole those files!?!?!? Jay-Jay, what the fuuuuck!?" Thomas almost scream that last line. Dammit Tommy it's too early to scream, I thought to myself.

"Chill, Thomas! I didn't 'steal' them. I just look at them and will put them back later. Anyway, that's not all I found. There's a key inside one of the boxes. I bet you anything, it open the gates to the mansion~"

"Oh no...Jay-Jay, no!"

"Tonight we are-"

"Absolutely not!"

"-Going to break into-"

"Don't you dare say it!"

"Markiplier Manor."

"Dammit, Jay-Jay. I was really hoping you weren't going to say that. We could get into serious trouble and go to jail or the cops could get us kick out of college and it's goodbye future."

"Look this is our only chance we got. We have to break in tonight and look around. We could find something worth getting a story out. The city have believe this curse and ghost story crap for far too long. It's time they wake up to the truth. The mansion could be some creepy cult place or it's really a UFO and they have a lab inside for all we know! We need to put this shit to rest if we want to solve this."

"Okay first thing, those are much more crazier then the ghost stories. And two, we are not detectives!"

"And we will do a better job then detectives. Come on, Thomas. It's not like we're going to stay there all night. If it makes you feel any better, we'll leave if we see a ghost or an alien."

"For someone who doesn't believe in ghost or curses, you seem to believe in aliens and UFOs." Thomas sighs in defeat, "Fine, we'll go. But I'm bring a bat or holy water with me. And we are out of there if there's a killer living there too, okay?"

"Thanks, Tommy. You're the best! And hey at least there are evidence of them being real..sort of. But lets be ready tonight by seven, okay?"

"Don't call me Tommy. I hate that nickname. And that's fine. You just get ready for school and I'll pick you up. By the way, you're paying for gas on both trips."

"You bet! See you soon!"

Once we said our goodbyes, I ended the call and went over to the boxes that were on top my bed. I open one of them and pulled out a bronze key. It really does look like it was super old and rusty. But it should still be usable to unlock the gate to get in. Wonder if it opens other doors? We will find out when we get there. I place the key back in the box and hid both boxes under my bed. Just for safe keeping. I looked out at the window of my dorm room and the sky was a bright color orange. Kind of pretty honestly.

"Better get going. I wonder Thomas would let me get something to eat on the way." I laughed at that thought and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

...What I didn't know at the time, that would be the last morning I get to see the sun raise.


	2. Demons And Voices

It was a little pass six o' clock and as promise I gave forty bucks to Thomas before we went to the gas station. It was going to be an hour drive so Thomas said we should leave early enough so we would still have some daylight on the way up there. I was sitting at the passenger seat reading few of the police files I took with me. Thomas was taking care of putting gas in the tank. The air smell like gas which made twitch my nose a few times. But that wasn't going to stop me from doing a little bit of homework before going. I wanted to go over a few more things about the very first case that happen. I wanted to know more about the people who were at the party that the first owner was hosting. Because one of the people at that party, was the mayor from 1920. There were few newspaper clippings I found in the library. They were mostly tear up from how old they are now. But according to what little information I found, the mayor was casing bit of trouble before becoming mayor. If my theory was right about the manor being a conspiracy with the politicians, then I be dancing with joy as a kid waking up on Christmas day. That would be the biggest story this city would have ever seen. However, I can't jump on that idea just yet. I still need more information and proof if that is possible. My thoughts were then interrupted when I heard tapping on the car window on my side. I looked over and see Thomas waving. I push the button next to me and the window rolls down so I can see what he wanted.

"Hey, do you need anything to eat or drink before I go inside to pay?"

"Yeah, get me a bag of Cheetos."

"You're going to get Cheetos dust on those files, you know. ...And my car."

"I'll lick them off." 

He then narrow his eyes at me and was ready to tell me how that's even worse. Okay it kind of is gross, but I've always did that since I was little brat. 

"Okay forget the Cheetos!" I sighed in annoyance, "Just get me a bag of sour cream and onion chips. Oh, and a bottle of water too."

"Coming right up, be back soon."

I watch him turn around and leave. He's a good guy when it comes to snack duties. Anyway, I then took out a notebook I had that was full of notes I wrote for weeks. While it was mostly theories and thoughts, I was able to write down the facts what I now know from the files I read last night. I couldn't believe a lot of it was nearly ten pages full of facts from every single case from 1920 to 2012. Lucky, I brought extras to help uncover whatever I find at the manor. I guess my only hope would be finding notes or a diary at least. Something to help put pieces of the puzzle together. I'm not sure what's going to be inside of that place. But there has to be something there, something that no one has notice till now. And I'm going to find it. Even if it means to smash every inch of the mansion's floors and walls to find it.

When Thomas finally came back with food and the gas paid for, we left the gas station and on our way to the mansion. The GPS we were using said, we still had another thirty-five minutes till we get there. The radio was on low volume and Thomas was focus on the road while I was reading my notes and looking out from the window time to time(while eating the chips he brought me). The sun was slowly going down. Nighttime normally starts around eight or eight-thirty. So we should be there before dark. Once awhile we would make small talk or joke around with each other on the way. It wasn't all that quite really.

"So want to talk about what we were saying this morning?" Thomas spoke up finally after he got tired of our small talk and wanted to talk about what we really here for, "About one of the people at Mark's party?"

"...Who the fuck is Mark?"

"Mark Iplier? You know the actor who own the mansion first in the 1920 case? Why else would that place be called Markiplier manor?" I didn't even notice. Or rather I didn't care about the owners's names. 

"What kind of asshole names a mansion after themselves? Talk about full of yourself." Thomas laugh with a snort at my comment and continued on what he was asking. 

"Anyway, you said the mayor from 1920 was at Mr.Iliper's party, right? How did you know that?"

"Well the files say that his secretary made the call to the police when he didn't show up to his office two days after the party. The mayor told her that he private party attend to and asked to take all his calls till he return after the weekend. She couldn't get a hold of him or his district attorney that went with him as well. She even went as far as to going to his home and hope he was there. And as you know, he wasn't. Same with the district attorney, they didn't show up to work or their own houses. So she fear the worst and call the police."

"Why he would he bring his district attorney to the party? Was he going to sue Mark or something?"

"No, turns out the attorney and the mayor were close friends and even went to the same university together. And get this, his twin sister is married to that Mark guy. I went to look up other family members he had that could still be alive today, which turn out there wasn't. But that's when I came a cross the sister."

"So that's how the mayor is connected to Mark? They're brother-in-laws? That answers a lot why the mayor was there."

"Ha, you think that's strange? There're more! Months ago before the party took place, the mayor was in a bit of a scandal after he won and become elected in office. He would visit Mark sometimes before became mayor, but during one of those visits after becoming mayor....Mark was dead."

"WAIT-hold the fuck on!! Mark was dead!? How can someone host a party but be dead before then!?!?"

"Well, they thought he was dead. I'm guessing it was the mayor that called for help when he and one of Mark's servants found the body in a pool in blood in the manor's foyer. Moments later after the ambulance arrived, check to make sure he was dead and when they were ready to zip up Mark in a body bag, son of a bitch was woke up like it was morning. So you can imagine everyone's faces when they saw him getting up. Even the actor was confuse on what happen. They just rule it out as an accident and he was just passed out from blood loss. So you can say the police and the mayor made a oopsie on that day and try to cover it up. But somehow the media catch wind of it and news went around about rumors of the mayor being some kind of demons or into witch craft bullshit."

"Why would anyone think it's demons?" Thomas was even more confuse so again I explained.

"Keep in mind that Mr.Iplier was found in a pool of blood, the autopsy report was still done. The report said he was indeed dead, no breathing, no heartbeats and there was a single stab wound on his chest. He shouldn't be alive from that, but he was. Like magic, Mark came back and the mayor happen to be there after calling for help. But it's funny the mayor won the election and then sometime later, he brother-in-law was dead then he wasn't. So what's your theories?"

Thomas was silent most of the time after I asked him that question. Yes, this story was hard to believe. But this was one of the stories that was cover up even after it made it to the newspapers. My guess is that they made that reporter who wrote that story go to jail or buy them off. That's my only thoughts as to why no one else talked about it anymore. It would fit the 'city being in on the manor murders' theory, but it wasn't enough to call it the truth yet. We still needed more before painting that into a real picture.

"Well...what if there was a fight between them of some kind and it ended bad? Maybe the mayor didn't like having the actor as his brother-in-law?"

"That's not a bad idea. Kind of boring, but not bad."

"Ha ha, sorry my theories aren't excited as yours. Then what's your theory, Miss. I-believe-aliens-did-it?"

"Oh, shut up! I don't have anything yet that sounds good. But it's good to keep my mind wondering till we get there. Which should be soon going by the GPS~" I said pointing at the tiny screen saying ten minutes away. I was on the edge of my seat knowing we were almost there. I honesty couldn't hid my excitement on my face. Thomas was a little worried by my look, but honestly...

I couldn't wait to get inside of that manor!

* * *

We park the car a little away from the mansion so we couldn't get spotted if someone were see the car. As soon as we hid the cars behind a few trees, we got out and made our way to where the gates were. I noticed Thomas had a baseball bat with him along with some cameras around his neck. I poke fun at him if he was planing on asking the zombies if they wanted to play ball with him. He said it was for protect if there is a crazy asshole is running around trying to kill people. At least he brought the cameras I asked for. We might find something strange enough and we have pictures for it to show. Besides my notebooks and some files, I brought my phone to record my thoughts and theories and of course I brought the key with me. Hopefully it's the one that will open the iron bar gate that we staring at now. 

"Damn they really went out on the police tape." Thomas said as got out his pocket knife and started cutting the yellow tape, "Give me a second." I would make fun of him about being a delinquent and breaking in to a mansion, but I feel like I've been making fun of him too much lately. So I let it go for now since we were so very close to entering that manor. Once the tape was remove enough to see the lock, I got out the key I had wearing around my neck like a necklace. I didn't want to put it in my pocket and lose it or break it. So I thought it was much safer around my neck with this silver chain I found laying around inside of my jewelry box. Once I put the key inside of the lock, I turn it and with a push from me and Thomas. The iron gate open with a creaking sound as we pushed it open, enough so Thomas and I to get in. We made sure to close the gate so no one could tell someone open it and made our way to the front door of Markiplier Manor.

"Damn, what a nice place!" Thomas said out loud and honestly I was thinking the same thing as stare at in awe.

Holy crap, this place was huge! I looked at this place on a website and thought it was big. But in person, it was almost a break taking. I read there was even a golf course in the backyard next to the pool area and garden is at and a small stage play inside the manor next to the living room. But if it wasn't for the fact that people died here, I would have brought something like this once I was famous enough. Maybe sooner then I think if I can get this story out fast enough. 

"Come on, we better head in. I think this key should work on the front door as well." I said as I was walking up to the door. But right when I was about to get the key again, I noticed the door was slightly open. I push the door and sure it was indeed open. I was shocked if I was being honest. I thought they locked every door in this place after 5 years ago. Was someone else here or...? I then heard Thomas speak up after seeing the door open as well.

"Huh...Maybe they forgot to lock it? They might have thought with the gate being locked, that there was no need to lock the front door."

"I guess? Eh, It is abandoned after all." I replied, "At least we don't have to worry about being locked out. Let's go in."

I was the first one walking right in and inside the first thing I notice was the walls. There were cracks going just about up the ceiling and the color on it looked faded. The floor and every piece of furniture in foyer was cover in dust or cobwebs. There were piece wood here and there. But yeah, this place has not been fucking clean in years. Though I doubt anyone would want to after knowing it's history. "This place fucking gross." I mutter to myself. Thomas follow behind and he lets out a whistle. 

"Damn, this is bigger then the dorms back at school. And this is just the foyer!"

"I see someone isn't scare anyone." I gave a smug smile while looking back at him.

"Hey I'm still on edge about this you know. But I can still be impressed on how it looks." He then uses the baseball bat to point at towards the living room, "I'm going to take a few pictures in the living room. What are you going to do?" If there is really ghost here, then they should show up on these cameras. That's what they do on those ghost hunting TV shows, right? I don't think anything will show up. But it's just to proof a point that evil spirits and entities don't exist like those so called TV shows.

"I'm just going to make an audio recording on my phone and take some pictures in this area. I'll catch up with you when I'm done."

"I'll be in there with batty." He said and gave me one of the cameras that was around his neck.

"Did...did you really name that bat? God, I fucking hate you for that!"

Thomas, the lame pun master, laughed at my reaction and walk into the next room. I was by myself in foyer as I pull out my phone and started recording my voice. "October 10th, 2017. 7:15 PM. It's been ninety-seven years since the 1920 incident, when people vanish without a trace. And the murders in following years that came with it. It took me nearly three years to find some kind of lead to who...who murder my crush. I had a crush on him during my high school days. His name was.." I let out a sigh, "The name is not important...." It was still hard to say his name even now. But I had bottle this up, I don't want to be emotional mess for another year. I didn't tell anyone about my crush on him. So I mostly fake being a moody bitch that whole year after his death. And for the longest while, I was doing all the researching on my own. Till last year, Thomas agreed to help me find the truth about this place after I told him finally. I may have been lying bit to myself about why I'm doing this. It was mostly for revenge. And I'm not going to stop till I get it! 

"Anyway, my father, the captain of this city police department, slip up and I found a file about the 1920 case on his desk and I took more files about this place without him knowing. It's against the law, I know. But I don't care. I'm willing to find the truth even if it means I have to go to jail for it. I-"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

What the fuck?

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Was...someone tapping on the windows? I look at the windows behind me next to the door. But I didn't see anyone. It wasn't Thomas either. Was someone here after all? No! No, the gates outside were tape up and locked. How can anyone be here before us? There's wasn't any other cars here either. Was Thomas fucking with me!? That asshole would pull something like this just to scare me. I turn my phone off to stop the recording and was about to yell at him.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

There is it again. It sounds like glass being tapped, isn't it? Then out of the corner of my eye, I notice something hanging on the wall. Going by the reflections of seeing my short black hair and blue eyes with a pair of stupid looking glasses, that was indeed a mirror. It was an old one in fact. There was a lot of cracks on it. Like someone try to smash it, but it didn't completely fall apart onto the floor. It almost looks like a spiders web if I had to describe what the cracks remind me of. I did notice something strange around the corners of the mirror. All four corners was missing their piece and I was pretty sure this was a square shape mirror, not a round one. Plus there was a much larger crack in that spider web like shape, right in the middle. If I had to guess, there were five pieces missing. But again, I didn't see any glass on the floor.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

I jumped when I heard that sound getting a little bit louder then before. Is it coming from...this mirror? No fucking way! How!? Last time I check, mirrors don't fucking do this. I needed to calm down. This was just all in my head. I haven't been sleeping well since finding those police files. Yeah, my mind is just playing tricks on me. So stupid to think-

"HOLY FUCK! JAY-JAY!! YOU GOT TO SEE THIS! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!!!"

That was Thomas. What the hell happen!? The strange mirror was now far from my mind when I heard Thomas yelling for me. I'll worry about this mirror later. I need to see what's up. I quickly ran into the living and I saw Thomas standing next to the fire place, staring at something while holding a old bed sheet in hand. "What the fuck happen!?" I shouted at him. My best friend's face was pale white like snow. He pointed downward at the floor and my eyes follow where he was pointing. What in the world!?!?

"This is...What the fuck am I looking at?" It was like one of those crime scene photos I was looking at this morning. There was tape on the ground that had an outline shape of a human body that was once laying there after removing it. Was that part of a crime scene?

"W-was this here in a past case...?" Thomas asked while trying to calm himself down.

"No." I shook my head, "There was no death reports of anyone dying in this living room. And most of them have been outside, not inside. Wait a second...What if this is a cover up crime? Oh shit...There was another murder that happen here that isn't on file." I started to a laugh a little and mutter the word amazing under my breath. We found our first clue to the truth.

"Then before what you said....Oh my God, you might be on to something!"

I quickly took a picture of it before I got a good look at the tape on the floor. The tape use to be white from what I can tell. But now it looks pretty faded and kind of looks yellow from all the dust. How come there was nothing in the files about this? Then I thought for a moment, could it be a prank? No, because if that's the case. It would have been remove by now. If not by the police then any of the past owners would have got rid of it by now. Was someone hiding this? Going have to write this down later, right now I was get to the meat of it. I then sat my book bag on a near by table(I'm guessing it was a poker table) and pull papers that were folded over a few times. I open the papers up and lay them on the poker table. Thomas was still a little freak out by the tape, so he quickly threw the sheet back on the 'crime scene' and fast walk to where I was. It was blueprints of the manor that I had in my bag and I pointed to the bed rooms that lead up stairs.

"We're going to head up stairs and check out the bedrooms. See if there is any personal belongings or maybe another crime scene like the one we saw just now. We're going to search this place from top to bottom. Starting from upstairs then down here and then lastly outside. Any questions?"

"You think we will get all that done in a day? It's going to take us hours to go through every single room!"

"That's why we are splitting up. We can cover more ground that way."

"OH FUCK NO!! I'm not leaving you on your own in this hellhole!" Thomas said as he gave me a stern look.

"Look if it makes you feel better, we'll still stick together, but we can split the rooms. The bedrooms aren't that far from each other and we'll still be a shout away from each other. Deal?"

"Fine..." I could still tell Thomas wasn't convinced about this idea, but he had a plan of his own when he handed the bat to me. "At least take this with you? I got a pocket knife so..."

"Sure." I said before taking the baseball bat from him. If it will make him feel better, then why not? "oh by the way, did you hear any tapping while you were walking around?"

"Tapping? No, why?" He didn't hear it at all?

"...No reason. I guess it was a rat or something gross inside of the walls." I lied. 

I didn't want to spook him any further. So I kept what I heard from the mirror to myself. I wasn't sure why I did. But anyway, it was time to go up stairs and check out the bedrooms. With Thomas following behind, I lead us upstairs on the spiral like staircase that took us to a corridor of different rooms, a lot being of guest bedrooms from what I saw in the blueprints from earlier. I knew which room I wanted to go into first and that would be the master bedroom. My gut feeling as a journalist was telling me that I would find all kinds of information there. And five times out of ten, it's never been wrong! Okay, maybe sometimes it's wrong but that's besides the point! 

"I'll be starting with the master room and you take one of the other bedrooms." I said to Thomas before taking a step ahead of him to the double wooden doors.

"Just yell if you need me, okay? And please be careful of loose floorboards." He said 

I roll my eyes at Thomas's warnings. I know he means well, but I wish he wasn't such a worrywart about this. It's not like I'll jump into a hole at the first chance I'll get and fall into the next room below. I wish he would trust me a little bit more. "I will! Just watch out for zombies or ghost."

"Not funny." He said before rolling his eyes as well. I laughed before saying 'see you in a moment' to my blond friend as he was turning the corner to go to one of the rooms.

* * *

I was a little curious about something. So instead of getting the key out, I lightly touch one of the doors and sure enough, it was open. Just like with the front door before Thomas and I step inside. Did no one really lock these doors before locking the main gate? It felt strange, but it was also good for me since I don't have to worry about locked doors. I step into the master bedroom and it was like every other room. Dust, cobwebs, and pieces of rotten wood on the floor. The walls also had small cracks and the wallpaper was peeled off. The bed was cover in so dust that it look like a giant dust bunny in the middle of the room. I'm sure it was really a nice bedroom once upon time, but as of right now it wasn't. I started with looking through the dresser, but it was empty. Then I looked inside a tall wooden wardrobe, also found nothing. Then I looked under the dust cover bed with a flashlight that I had in my bag, there was nothing but dust. 

Okay those hiding spots were a little too easy. But if I was any of the past owners, where I something put something where I want no one to find? I didn't see any safes in the room. Maybe I should check a different room? I let out a sigh in disappointment. I was really sure that that was something in here. Yeah, I was going by things I see in video games and books when it comes to stuff like this. But it was wroth a try. I walked around the bed to head towards the door until I felt something move under me. I quickly took a step back. It was a loose floorboard. Fucking place, I cursed under my breath again. The board didn't collapse like I thought it would. I looked at it really closely to see if there was a hole below since was now slightly move to the side. To my surprise, there wasn't hole. Instead I saw something inside of the floor. I point with the flashlight that I still had out. Something black. Wait, that's a book! My eyes must have been the size of dinner plates when I saw it. Someone must have hid it. I then got on my knees after dropping the baseball bat and I try to pull back the loose board. It will was a little tough to get off of the floor. However giving it a good tug, it came right off. I quickly grab a flashlight from my bag and shine it at the dark hole. There was a old black book with a gold trim around the front of it. I reach my hand inside of that hole and got that book out. Wasting no time, I open it to a random page inside of the book. The pages were indeed super old, but it didn't crumble when I touch the pages thankfully. The writing was a little faded, but it was still readable. On top of the page was a date. I was even more surprise what the date said. 

_**August 30th, 1920** _

"....Jackpot!" I found it! It was indeed a diary! Not just an old diary either. It was a diary from all the way back to the year 1920! I knew my gut wasn't wrong today. A smile spread across my face and I couldn't help let out a laugh. It was like winning the lottery to me. Or getting a winning hand in poker. It was hard for to contain my excitement when my laugh got a little louder. I couldn't wait call for Thomas to come read at this with me. So I started reading to myself out loud. "August 30th, 1920. It's already been a day since Damien cause problems for me by calling for help and the ambulance show up to my home. I told-"

_**I told that bastard I didn't want to see him or anyone else ever again since I knew what was really going on! He wanted me to get help after he clean up this problem for me. I didn't ask him or anyone to call for help. That was his fault! Let that idiot cover this up on his own. I don't care if this would cause problems for him since mayor now. Hooray, who gives a shit! Everyone is against me anyway! Him, That bastard William, The detective, My servants, and...her. The more I think of Celine, the bitter I get all over again. Why did she betray me? I gave her everything she could ever wanted. Money, finest clothes, beautiful jewelry and a gorgeous home. So why? I loved her! Yeah, I fucked up blame my problems on her when couldn't get a leading role. But I don't mean it! I just couldn't take it anymore and let out my anger. I was better off gone after I knew the truth.** _

**_So I tried to end my pain they cause me. It didn't work in the end. But why didn't it? Why didn't I died? I don't still understand that at all! I know I aimed for the heart. I should be dead! But I'm still alive. The wound on my chest is still there. I don't understand! But there was something strange that happen after I collapse. I saw nothing but darkness. At first I thought I was in hell, but then I heard a voice. Well, not just a voice. But a lot of different ones. They sounded strange. And they were whispering something to me. I can't remember what they were saying word for word. But they giving me...ideas? About how to get her back and other dark ideas I dare not wish to write about. Was that all in my head? I'm still a little shaky about it even now. I'm just going to go back to sleep._ **

**_And maybe try again tomorrow..._ **

"What the fuck...?" This was Mark's diary. And this page here, it's entry nearly matches to the story I was telling Thomas on the way here. I was right it about the mayor being the one who cover it up. But it seems it was Mark's own doing with the stab wound. Mark seem to be a mess with whatever was going on with him and...Celine, was that her name? That must have been his wife and the Mayor's sister. What did she did she do to 'betray' him? And also, what was that part towards the end? Darkness? Voices? giving him ideas? What the hell did that mean? Was he just delusional when he passed out? But either way, this was huge step in the right direction. If can find more clues like this, then I can find the truth to what really happen in 1920. Maybe even tie the other cases with it. I then turn a few other pages to see if there was more after this entry. But it looks like someone rip a few pages out. Five of them to exact, if you go by the little rip papers close to the book's spine. If I could read those then maybe-

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

I jump at that loud scream I heard and it made me drop the dariy out of my hands. That sounds like...a man screaming? Oh my God! That was Thomas! Oh no, what happen? Oh no! Oh no! Fear quickly ran with my thoughts and my body started to run on it's own. My best friend was in danger and I had to go find him. I ran to the door and open it fast as I could. I step out of the room and enter the hallway before calling out for my friend, 

"Thomas, Where are-!?"

Thump!

I felt something heavy. It came so fast before I could even understood what just happen. It hurt only for a moment till my body hit the floor. Something hit me on the back of my head. Something blunt. Did someone attack me just now? Fuck, I left the bat in the bedroom. My vision faded before I could even call out for help. Everything around me was blurry and I heard...someone talking? 

And before I could ask who did it, everything was already cover in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part about the mayor covering the actor's fake death was something base on the newspapers I saw in the background of the study room where the DA finds in the study during the last episode. I don't know if that was explained or not, so sorry if it doesn't seems right! Thank you so much for the hits and kudos! I hope enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one.


End file.
